


The Crossbar

by anonymousorly



Series: Connections are more than accurate passes [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Canon Compliant, FIFA World Cup 2018, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, neymar eats out messi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: Paulo seeks out Leo after they're eliminated, only to be informed by Sergie, “He's left. Where do you think?"The guttal twist rises on his flight home; it's expected, he’s been waiting for it, but still it aches.





	The Crossbar

Paulo seeks out Leo after they're eliminated, only to be informed by Sergie, “He's left. Where do you think?”

His emotions are scattered and conflicting. Guilt because he truly thought connecting with Leo would be the answer to their success; shame because it (clearly) wasn't. Devastation because he couldn't do enough to advance the team further; doubt in his athletic ability and mental judgement of ever being able. Betrayed because Leo deserted him just like he used to, before they established a connection; angry because of who he was deserted for.

He wants to stay in Russia and be supportive of Douglas but can't, not with the dizzying pain in the back of his head. The guttal twist rises on his flight home; it's expected, he’s been waiting for it, but still it aches.

Neymar isn't exactly surprised when Leo reverts to him, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast, sitting on the foot of the hotel bed. He never disconnected from Leo, couldn't bring himself to, so sensing him for the first time in nearly a year (and after such a loss) churns mixed feelings; ones of nostalgia, angst, pain, and hope.

Leo doesn't crumble easily but falls apart safely with Neymar. It's almost magnetic (definitely not habit) how he hails the taxi and takes the elevator to the fourteenth floor, how Neymar plucks off his clothes piece by piece and turns him on his stomach. He doesn’t feel the weakness of defeat as Neymar roughly angles his hips and licks him open, doesn’t feel the helplessness of finality as the pillow fills his mouth to muffle his cries.


End file.
